An Unexpected World
by Injection Fairy Lily
Summary: A DarkWingKingdomHearts crossfic. Sora, Donald and Goofy land in a world they'd never expect to land in!


**An Unexpected World**

A Kingdom Hearts/Darkwing Duck crossover fic.

by Catherine Ray

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, related characters, trademarks, etc. are all property of SquareSoft and Disney Interactive, and Darkwing Duck, related characters, trademarks, etc. are all property of Buena Vista and the Walt Disney Company.

Chapter 1

As Sora, Goofy and Donald disembarked the Gummi Ship, they suddenly found themselves somewhere they never thought they'd find themselves in. It was a cold, dark and foggy city with huge, tall skyscrapers and it was connected to another city by a bridge.

"Where are we?" asked Sora, as he gazed at a tall, dark tower and the Adubon Bay Bridge from the distance. "Hey, does anyone have a clue where we are?" asked Goofy, browsing through the cold, dark foggy allies. "No," said Donald, as he heard saw a headlight shine upon him, Sora and Goofy. Then, a little duckling girl with red pigtails, green eyes, cream colored feathers, purple jersey with pink sleeves and a white "1," knitted on it, and a pair of pink and white tennis sneakers, came running from the alley and towards Sora, and she quickly jumped into his arms. She shook and quivered in fear as she clinged onto his shoulders.

"Huh?" said Sora, as he noticed the frightened, little girl in his arms. "Don't let the Heartless find me," she whimpered, as she held onto him.  
"Heartless?" asked Goofy and Donald, as they heard what the girl said.  
"What did they Heartless want with you, little girl?" Sora asked her in a calm tone of voice. "I don't know..." she said, still shaking in fear, "I saw a dark, tall and thin lady with...a...green face, she looked scarier than the hockey-masked killer from the horror movie, Bloodmask's Revenge, and some creepy, dark and scary minions with black faces and yellow beady eyes, which she called...the 'Heartless,' I also saw her with...Negaduck...and then, the dark, tall and thin lady gave Negaduck the power to control the Heartless, and Negaduck..."  
"Wait a minute, the dark, tall and thin lady with a green face...was Maleficent, the evil sorceress!" exclaimed Sora, as he recalled the evil fairy's name.

"And by the way, who is Negaduck?"

"Negaduck hates everything nice, and he wears the same outfit as my dad, who is Darkwing Duck, but with an opposite color scheme and a black mask..." explained the little girl, as she paced around.

"By the way, what is your name?"

"Oh, my name is Gosalyn Mallard," replied the little girl, "And who are you?"

"Oh, I am Sora, and these are my friends, Donald and Goofy. It's sort of a long story about how we got here, and who is this...Darkwing Duck?"

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Meanwhille, in the deep, cold dark town, an airplane-like vehicle shaped like a masked mallard's head flew from a tower. Inside was a daring masked mallard and his brave, good-hearted, but very clumsy sidekick who had a spectacular history of crashing. "I'm going in," declared the masked mallard, "the Heartless have spread all over St. Canard, and I'm going to stop them!"

"Isn't that kind of...dangerous, D.W.?" asked his sidekick, with deep concern.

"Yup!" said the masked mallard with great confidence.

"Launchpad, let's get dangerous!"

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Sora, Goofy, Gosalyn and Donald wandered around the cold, dark, foggy town of St. Canard, as a mysterious group of Shadows appeared right before them!

"Uh, oh..." said Donald. "Those are..." said Goofy, knowing what they were. "Heartless!" said Sora, as Gosalyn clinged on his legs. "Don't worry, Gosalyn, We won't let the Heartless take you,"

The Shadow Heartless emerged slowly from the ground, ready to attack, and Gosalyn had to go to a safe distance----away from the battle, and the Heartless.

"Let's get them!" cried Donald, as they began the battle. Sora took out his Keyblade from his keychain, and he charged towards the Heartless! It was up to him, Donald, and Goofy to defend the young girl Gosalyn from the Heartless---no matter what!

Sora quickly used slashed the Shadow Heartless as he ran past them, and then he hurled his mighty powerful Keyblade at them, andfinally, he struck the Heartless ahead of him with one powerful finishing combo, while Donald used cure-based magic whenever either Goofy or Sora got seriously low on HP, and shielded them with Aero-based magic. Whenever Donald was hit during the battle, he recovered MP. Heavier damage restored even more MP, but Sora was there to use cure-based magic since his physical attacks were very weak. Donald also recovered from KO status quickly with HP fully restored, and used Fire-based magic on the Shadow Heartless, followed by the Blizzard-based magic, and then Thunder-based magic until the Heartless were destroyed, as well as Goofy whirled after the Heartless, using his Knight's Shield to attack! He also charged and knocked them out with his shield. Since Sora had a new ability to transform to take on more powerful forms, he was able to equip to himself for use in his normal form only, when he upgraded the Master Form after it had been recieved. He ws now wielding not one, but 2 Keyblades! The battle raged on until the Shadow Heartless were gone, Sora reverted, and all that was left were HP balls, munnys, potions, lucid shards, and mega-potions, and Sora, Donald and Goofy went to pick it all up.

Gosalyn was fascinated as she watched the whole entire battle. "Keen gear! You guys were amazing out there! With all those Heartless, fighting, upgrade and stuff!"

"Come on, Gos, let's get you to your father, I bet he's looking for you," said Sora as he knelt down with his arms open, waiting for Gosalyn to jump into them. She quickly jumped into Sora's arms, and nodded. Little did they know, Maleficent and Negaduck were watching them from above.

"I see this young girl in this boy's arms is even more trouble than I imagined," said Maleficent sternly.

"What do you know?" scoffed Negaduck, focusing on Gosalyn.

"That girl is a nuisance! She is that bratty, little runt who hangs with that namby-bamby, goody-two shoes, Darkwing Dung! Everytime I fight Darkwing, that little brat is there! It's like she's his kid or something..."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Sora, Goofy and Donald quietly snuck Gosalyn back into the Darkwing Tower, and Gosalyn thanked them for protecting her tonight. She gave them a special surprise---a **Mythril Shard**!

"I was saving this for a special occasion," said Gosalyn, as she smiled, presenting the token of her gratitude.

"But you can have it, Sora!"

"Wow! Thanks, Gosalyn, well, we should get going then. We'll see you later. Be safe," said Sora, as he bade her good-bye.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Sora, Donald and Goofy wandered about in the cold, dark, foggy town when they found a mallard who wore a gray hat on his head, a purple mask over his eyes, a teal turtleneck underneath his purple trenchcoat with round, yellow buttons with his long, delicate pink and purple cape.  
"Aren't you...Darkwing...Duck?" asked Sora, as he made eye contact the nocturnal masked crime-fighter.  
"Yup," replied Darkwing Duck, with a smile. "The one and only Darkwing Duck, protector of St. Canard! And who might you be, I may ask?"  
"My name is Sora, and these are my friends, Donald and Goofy!" said Sora, with a grin.  
Then, a mallard who was taller than Darkwing Duck wandered towards him, Sora, Goofy and Donald. He had red hair, wore a yellow scarf, and a pair of goggles. "This is my faithful sidekick, Launchpad McQuack. Launchpad, Sora; Sora, Launchpad." Darkwing Duck introduced the young boy to his loyal sidekick. "Hi," smiled Launchpad as he shook hands with Sora. "Nice to meet you, Sora." Sora smiled back, "It's very nice to meet you, too, Launchpad,"

"By any chance, have you ever heard of Heartless, Sora?" asked Darkwing Duck. "My saidekick, Launchpad and I have been seeing these troublemakers roam around St. Canard recently, causing havoc..."  
"Yes, Darkwing Duck, sir," Sora replied, as he pulled out his trusty weapon, the mighty Keyblade.  
"Whoa, D.W., look at Sora's Keyblade, it's pretty..." gasped Launchpad, dazed as he stared at the Keyblade. "It's soooo shiny...let me try, Sora,"

But Sora pulled his weapon away from Launchpad. "I am sorry," he quickly said. "This Keyblade is not a toy, Launchpad, I am the one who was Chosen to bear the Keyblade. This cannot fall into the wrong hands, which could lead to dire consequences. By the way, have you, by any chance seen Riku or King Mickey?"

"Nope, I've never heard of anybody named Riku, Sora. Sorry." Darkwing Duck shook his head, sadly. "and I have not seen King Mickey, either..."

Sora obtained the map of **St. Canard **from Launchpad McQuack, so he could navigate the new strange world he never expected to land.

IFL: Hi! Hope you like it!


End file.
